MELODIC GIFT
by MiyuTanuki
Summary: Lantunan piano terdengar jelas di ruangan ujung koridor. Suara elegant khas yang di ciptakan dari piano tersebut hanya terdengar di jam-jam tertentu. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa yang memainkan piano itu. Dan menurut mereka yang belum mendengarnya, suara piano di ujung koridor itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Dan permainan piano itulah yang membuat Meiko mengingat seseorang.


**ALL VOCALOID STAR BELONG TO CRYPTON/YAMAHA corp.**

* * *

**MELODIC GIFT **

**BY**

**MIYUTANUKI**

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Wah! Ibu aku berangkat." Gadis bersurai coklat itu berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sarapanmu bagaimana?" Respon cepat dari ibunya mengingat anaknya itu akan segera berangkat.

"Aku terlambat bu, tak ada waktu untuk sarapan." Ia sedang mengenakan sepatu dengan tak sabaran.

"Setidaknya bawalah bekal makan siang ini." Ditaruhnya bento box berukuran sedang di samping gadis tersebut. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat anak satu-satunya itu terburu-buru.

"_Itekimasu_." Gadis itu menyambar kantung bento box dan segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Panggil saja ia Meiko Sakine, seorang gadis bersurai coklat sebahu dengan _hairpin_ yang tersemat dirambutnya. Ia bahkan lupa mengenakan sweater sekolahnya, hari ini ia hanya mengenakan seragam biasa. Seragam berwarna merah muda dengan pita yang terpasang rapi di kerahnya. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mengejar waktu agar ia tak dihukum membersihkan gym lagi. Kebetulan saja ia hanya perlu lari ke sekolah karena letak sekolah yang terbilang cukup dekat dengan lokasi kediamannya.

Bangunan sekolah sudah terlihat, dengan keringat yang menetes diwajahnya ia tertawa senang. Akhirnya ia tak perlu di hukum karena ia tak terlambat.

"Aku bebas!" Teriaknya ketika di depan gerbang membuat siswa dan siswi disekitar menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Syukurlah kau tak perlu dihukum lagi." Gelak tawa terdengar ketika seorang gadis datang sembari menepuk bahu Meiko.

"Luka! Kau mengagetkanku." Meiko meluncurkan hantaman sedang di kepala seorang gadis yang bernama Luka itu.

"_Ittai_! Teriakanmu itu yang lebih mengagetkanku tau." Luka menyentuh kepalanya yang tak terasa sakit itu. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dengan perbincangan yang hanya dimengerti oleh alien. Karena mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas.

"Eh, kau sudah dengar permainan piano di ruangan ujung koridor di gedung lama itu?" Ungkap Luka, ia memang mengetahui bahwa meiko itu begitu penasaran dengan permainan piano di sana.

"Ah! Aku bahkan lupa tak pernah ke gedung itu. Kau sendiri tau aku sibuk dengan kegiatan klubku. Tak ada waktu untuk pergi hanya sekedar mendengarkan permainan piano itu. Lagi pula, siapa yang memainkan piano disana?" Meiko menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, berfikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkap siapa pemain piano tersebut.

_Class_ 2-3

"Hm? Aku sendiri tak tahu. Dan juga aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Suara piano itu membuatku mengantuk, dan aku tak mau jika tertidur di gedung lama itu. Katanya, digedung itu..." Luka memberikan jeda pada kalimat terakhirnya ketika ia akan duduk di bangku miliknya yang bersebelahan dengan Meiko.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh Luka. Kau membuatku bosan mendengar cerita horror yang sama sekali tak menakutkan." Meiko menempatkan dirinya di bangku miliknya.

"Nah, kalian mulai membicarakan apalagi?" Haku membalikan badannya dan menatap Meiko dan Luka secara teliti. Ia duduk tepat di depan Luka.

"Seperti biasa Meiko ingin mendengarkan permainan piano di gedung lama itu." Luka menjelaskan dengan nada yang terdengar mencemoohkan Meiko.

"Hei—"

"_Ohayou_ Meiko, Luka, Haku." Lily menepuk punggung Meiko sembari tertawa girang. Bisa dipastikan bahwa ia sedang bahagia berlebihan pagi ini.

"Kau memotongku untuk berbicara Lily." Wajah Meiko muram membuat ketiga temannya merinding tak jelas.

"Tak apa lah, mau kalian berbicara bahwa aku ini benar-benar penasaran atau apapun itu aku tak peduli." Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

_'Wah seperti biasa kau tsundere, katakan saja bahwa kau ini memang penasaran' _Gumam ketiga temannya dalam keheningan mereka.

Bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa para _sensei_ akan segera datang ke setiap kelas di sekolah itu. Kali ini pelajaran sastra jepang modern, pelajaran yang selalu berhasil membuat Meiko mengantuk di setiap waktunya. Bagaimana tidak, pengajarnya saja tua, mengenakan kacamata tebal, dan rambut dikepalanya sudah terkikis oleh waktu yang menyisakan rambut di bagian belakang.

"_Ohayou._" Suara halus tetapi memiliki nada yang mendalam membuat para murid di kelas 2-3 menoleh ke arah pintu kecuali Meiko tentunya.

"Berdiri." Gakupo selaku ketua kelas memberikan arahan kepada kawan sejabatnya.

"_Ohayou sensei_." Semua serempak berdiri dan mengucapkan salam kepada sensei mereka.

"Ya silahkan duduk." Ujarnya dan para murid pun duduk.

Meiko menoleh ke arah _sensei_ yang berdiri tegak di depan mereka. Itu bukan pengajar sastra jepang modern yang tua, dengan rambut terkikis waktu dengan kacamata tebal. Melainkan pengajar yang bisa terbilang muda dengan kacamata yang membuat wajahnya terlihat keren. Rambut coklat yang hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Wah. Ini dia pengajar sastra jepang modern baru yang dibicarakan anak-anak 2-1." Bisik luka kepada Meiko.

"Oh iya, ku dengar Kiyoteru-_sensei_ membina klub musik dari sekarang. Beruntunglah kau Luka. Kebetulan kau juga mengikuti klub musik bukan?" Celetuk Lily iri terhadap keberuntungan Luka yang akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Oh? Namanya Kiyoteru?" Gumam Meiko sembari menatap Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang sedang mengabsen para murid.

"Nama yang bagus bukan? Waah dan aku dengar juga Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pintar bermain musik." Haku mengeluarkan sepasang buku dari tasnya. Meiko hanya merespon dengan mengendikan bahunya dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Meiko Sakine-_san_"

"Meiko Sakine-_san_" Oh rupanya Meiko tak mendengar namanya terpanggil oleh pengajar baru itu.

"Apa Meiko Sakine hadir?" Ujarnya dengan memandang seluruh penjuru kelas. Sementara para murid serempak menatap Meiko yang kini sedang menaruh perhatian keluar jendela.

"Meiko, hoy Meiko." Luka berbisik, setidaknya ia ingin Meiko menatapnya. Tapi ternyata Meiko tak mengindahkan panggilan Luka hingga akhirnya Lily melancarkan pukulan tepat dikepalanya.

"_Kuso_ Lily! Kau kira itu tidak sakit apa?" Suara Meiko meninggi membuat seluruh murid diruang kelasnya terkaget.

"Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memanggilmu." Lily mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pria yang sedang menatap Meiko.

"Ah, sensei sumimasen. Meiko Sakine desu." Meiko berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baru saja pertama bertemu Sakine-_san_, kau sudah tidak mendengarkanku. Sekarang selama 2 jam pelajaran saya mohon bantuan dari Sakine-san untuk membersihkan ruang musik." Ujar Kiyoteru dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari paras tampannya.

_'Hah? Tidak salah? Aku kira dia baik hati. Ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu menyimpan hukuman yang tegas.'_ Meiko membatin ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya dihukum juga.

"Ba-baiklah sensei." Meiko menunduk dan segera keluar dari kelas.

_'Baru saja aku berfikir hari ini aku tak akan mendapat hukuman apapun. Dan sekarang aku dapat hukuman karena melihat keluar jendela dan tak menyahut panggilannya? Kekanak-kanakan sekali.' _Batin meiko meruntuki nasibnya. Misuh-misuh tak henti hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ruang musik.

Krek..

"Eh?" Matanya membulat, ada seseorang diruang musik itu. Sesosok lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Dengan rambut berwarna biru, mata dengan warna yang senada, dan juga ia mengenakan syal berwarna biru.

_'Dia ini alien? Kelihatannya langit hari ini cerah dan kemungkinan akan berhawa panas. Sedangkan dia menggunakan syal? Dan apa-apaan dengan penampilannya? Demi Luka digigit tuna, apa ia fanatik dengan warna biru?' _Meiko meneliti penampilan lelaki yang sedang duduk di depan piano classic.

"Ano.. kau juga dihukum?" Meiko berjalan menghampiri lelaki alien itu. Respon yang ia dapat hanyalah pandangan aneh dari sang lelaki.

"Hey, setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan seseorang yang bertanya kepadamu. Dan sekarang kau hanya memandangku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu." Ujar Meiko ketus dan mulai membereskan peralatan musik yang tergeletak secara sembarang di ujung ruangan.

"Aku.. aku tidak dihukum." Jawabnya dengan nada lemah.

"Kau sakit pria alien? Pagi seperti ini seharusnya kau lebih bersemangat." Meiko menolehkan pandangannya, melirik sedikit ke arah sang lelaki yang masih asik didepan piano tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku? Aku bersemangat sekali hari ini." Ujar lelaki itu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar lebih normal, tak seperti orang sakit.

"Sm, hm baiklah. Jika kau memang bersemangat, setidaknya bantulah aku membereskan alat-alat ini." Meiko menempatkan 2 gitar ditangannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Lelaki itu berjalan dan membawa biola untuk di simpan di lemari khusus.

"Namamu siapa? Namaku Meiko Sakine, panggil saja sesukamu." Meiko dengan nada yang tak terlalu cetus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Namaku Kaito Shion. Bisakah aku memanggilmu Mei-_chan_?" Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Kaito tersebut memandang Meiko tak henti.

"Mei-chan? Wah nama panggilan itu terlalu _loli_ untukku, tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku seperti itu juga tak masalah sih." Meiko mengingat kembali nama panggilan itu. Hanya seseorang yang bisa memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Te-terimakasih Mei-_chan_." Semburat merah muda muncul di wajahnya.

"Kaito Shion? Namamu aneh sekali. Penampilanmu juga aneh. Apa kau alien? Haha benar juga. Kaito alien yang fanatik dengan warna biru." Gemaan gelak tawa Meiko memenuhi ruangan musik. Sementara orang yang ditertawakan hanya menekuk wajahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku alien yang fanatik dengan warna biru." Kaito semakin menekuk wajahnya, ia sembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik syal yang ia kenakan. Tawa Meiko semakin menjadi ketika melihat Kaito yang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil.

_'Wah, menarik sekali anak ini. Apakah ia anak pindahan? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini.' _Batin Meiko disela-sela gelak tawanya yang masih belum berhenti.

"Mei-chan berhentilah." Kaito berjalan kembali kearah piano classic itu setelah ia menyelesaikan acara 'membantu meiko membereskan ruangan musik'.

"Pft! Baiklah aku akan berhenti, tapi kau jangan pernah sekali pun memperlihatkan ekspresi ta—" Belum sempat Meiko melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia terpaksa berhenti dengan permainan piano yang mengagumkan dihadapannya.

Kaito memainkan jarinya diatas tuts piano itu, seperti menari-nari dengan bebas diatas tuts-tuts tersebut. Kaito yang sedang memejamkan matanya tak melihat betapa terkejutnya Meiko kali itu. Jemarinya mengalir ketika memainkan beberapa nada yang terdengar familiar di telinga Meiko. Ketika akhirnya Kaito mengakhiri memainkan piano tersebut dengan kerutan di keningnya, mencerminkan bahwa ada masalah yang menyebabkan ia menghentikan permainannya dipertengahan lagu.

"Eh? Kenapa tak kau lanjutkan saja Kaito? Itu bagus sekali. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar permainan piano mu ini. Tapi dimana ya?" Puji Meiko yang tak rela jika Kaito menghentikan permainannya dipertengahan seperti itu dan beberapa kali ia berfikir ia pernah mendengar lantunan nada itu dimana.

"Mei-Mei-_chan_, permisi." Kaito berlari keluar dari ruangan musik, meninggalkan Meiko yang kebingungan dengan sikap Kaito. Ia menoleh kearah piano tersebut, ada secercah rasa rindu ketika melihat piano classic itu. Rasa rindu ingin memainkannya. Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari ruang musik yang sudah beres itu.

* * *

"Meikoooo..." Teriak Luka ketika ia melihat Meiko yang sedang mengeluarkan bentonya di atap sekolah. Haku dan Lily mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Oh? Uh kalian lagi." Meiko menatap mereka sebentar dan kembali menyantap bento yang disiapkan ibunya.

"Ah kau jangan seperti itu Meiko." Luka menyenggol-nyenggol Meiko dan hal itu berhasil membuat Meiko tersedak. Melihat hal itu Lily segera memberikan air minum yang ia bawa.

"Arigato Lily." Ucap Meiko setelah meminum minuman yang di berikan kepadanya. Meiko menatap Luka dengan tatapan mematikan membuat Luka tergesa-gesa membuka bento box nya.

"Aaa Meiko!" Dimasukannya sushi tuna ke mulut Meiko secara paksa, hingga akhirnya Meiko memakan sushi yang diberikan Luka.

"Bagaimana hukuman tadi? Ku dengar ruangan musik selalu berantakan." Haku hanya meminum susu yang ia beli di _vanding machine_.

"Hm? Tak seberantakan yang dibicarakan. Lagi pula apakah kalian tau murid yang bernama Kaito Shion?" Semua orang disana tak menjawab, mereka hanya mengendikan bahu dan melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka.

"Oke untuk namanya kalian mungkin tidak tau. Tapi ciri-cirinya, ia itu serba biru." Ujar Meiko dengan keteguhan.

"Serba biru?"

"Pft! Uhuk!"

"Dia pasti alien."

Mereka tertawa ketika mendengar ciri 'yang serba biru itu'.

"Hei kau tak perlu tertawa baka! Aku memang benar melihat si Kaito Shion itu. Lagi pula kenapa kau tertawa ketika aku berbicara 'serba biru'? kau sendiri 'serba pink'." Ungkap Meiko dengan nada yang meledek yang disahut oleh gelak tawa Lily dan Haku. Sementara Luka hanya menyumpah serapah Meiko dalam hati.

"Seperti biasa ucapan mu itu selalu pedas." Haku menepuk pundak Meiko dan tetap tertawa.

"Itulah Meiko." Lily tertawa mengguling kesana-kemari.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat murid yang serba biru seperti itu." Ungkap Haku yang mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Hm? Belum pernah melihatnya? Apa benar kalian belum pernah melihatnya?"

Mereka semua menggeleng.

* * *

Meiko melangkah menuju ruangan klub. Ia mengikuti klub paduan suara, karena memang Meiko memiliki jangkauan suara hingga nada terendah membuat Lily mengusulkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub itu. Ia membawa stand mic dan sebuah tas khusus mic yang ia miliki. Kali ini ia memilih jalan melewati gedung lama karena jalan itulah jalan yang tercepat. Saat melewati gedung lama, Meiko mendengar lantunan piano dengan nada yang halus dan lembut.

'_aku pernah mendengar lantunan ini.'_ Niat awal yang hanya sekedar memberikan stand mic ke ruang klub kali ini berubah. Meiko berlari memasuki gedung lama tersebut, berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang melantunkan nada-nada indah yang familiar di telinganya.

Meiko berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ujung koridor, suara piano tersebut belum berhenti. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Meiko membuka pintu tersebut. Ia tercengang.

"Kaito?" Nama itulah yang keluar dari mulut Meiko ketika melihat Kaito sedang duduk memainkan piano di hadapannya. Kaito menghentikan permainannya, dan memandang Meiko.

"Hallo Mei-_chan_. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan datang ke sini." Kaito tersenyum halus membuat Meiko semakin bingung.

"Ternyata kau tidak mengingatku. Kau ingat anak yang selalu bersaing dengan mu dulu?"

"Hah? Bersaing?" Meiko memasuki ruangan itu. Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Penuh dengan kertas yang ditempelkan di dinding. Dan Meiko melihat kertas kecil berwarna di antara sekumpulan kertas putih itu. Ia menatapnya dengan teliti.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita dulu bersaing untuk memenangkan posisi di lomba piano classic itu." Meiko membeku seketika. Posisi lomba? Ia ingat! Meiko membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Kaito, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya bahwa Kaito yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah rival semasa kecilnya.

"Kai-_kun_? Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin! Kai-_kun_ tidak memiliki warna rambut seperti mu. Ia berambut hitam." Ucap Meiko tegas.

"Aku mengenakan rambut palsu, karena aku terlihat aneh dengan rambutku yang biru ini." Kaito tertawa mengingat bahwa ia terlalu takut semua orang membencinya hanya karena ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru.

"Kai-_kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Kau ternyata sudah bertambah tinggi." Meiko menatap Kaito yang kini berada di sampingnya, memandangi foto mereka ketika kecil.

"Haha! Tentu saja, umurku ini bertambah. Dulu tinggiku sama denganmu. Tapi sekarang? Kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku." Kaito mengukur tinggi badannya dengan Meiko yang dibalas tendangan telak di kakinya.

"_itte_ Mei-_chan_!" Kaito berjongkok dan memegang kakinya.

"Kau masih bermain piano?"

"Tidak, kali ini aku berpindah haluan. Aku mulai menyanyi." Meiko menunjukan tas mic yang ia bawa.

"Eh? Bakatmu dalam piano itu sangat hebat. Sayang sekali kau berhenti bermain piano." Kaito melangkahkan kakinya ke arah piano.

"Ah~ Aku sudah memiliki kenangan buruk dengan piano. Maka dari itu aku berpindah haluan. Menyanyi juga cukup menyenangkan. Omong-omong, kau di kelas mana?" Meiko kembali memegang stand mic.

"Aku tak bersekolah." Ujarnya ringan.

"Eh? Lalu apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu itu? Itu kan seragam sekolah ini."

"Aku dikelas khusus. Ini ruang kelasku. Dan pembimbingku adalah Kiyoteru-_sensei_." Meiko terkejut. Tak disangka bahwa Kaito benar-benar memperdalam ilmunya dalam segi musik. Khususnya piano.

"Wah? Kau benar-benar serius dengan eksistensi musik." Meiko menolehkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di ujung ruangan itu.

"_yabai!_ Aku sudah terlambat! Acara klub sudah dimulai."

"Aku harap aku bisa melihatmu bermain piano sekali lagi."

"Kalau begitu nanti kita bertemu lagi Kai-kun._"_ Meiko berlari keluar meninggalkan Kaito yang tersenyum dibalik pintu itu.

* * *

"Kai-_kun_.. Kai-_kun_.. Kai-_kun_..." Senandung suara Meiko terdengar di dalam kamarnya. Ia memandang kalender yang tersimpan dinakas. Meneliti setiap tanggal yang terdapat tanda lingkaran. Ia tak menyangka jika hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan rival semasa ia masih kanak-kanak. Dan juga yang mengejutkan adalah Kaito benar-benar memperdalam keterampilannya dalam bermusik.

"Besooook... ah!" Meiko tertawa mengingat hari esok akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

* * *

"Kaito, kali ini pelajaranmu di tunda." Kiyoteru berjalan ke arah Kaito yang sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas putih dan menaruhnya di dinding.

"Sayang sekali _sensei_. Hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu." Kaito berjalan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di lantai.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang lebih awal. Dan untuk lagu yang baru kau selesaikan, besok saja kau tunjukan padaku." Kiyoteru membawa selembar kertas di atas meja dan pergi keluar.

"ah iya, jangan lupa hari ini kau bawa biola milikku di ruang musik dan pelajarilah dirumah." Kiyoteru menambahkan ketika ia sudah berada di luar ruangan.

"Baik _sensei_."

* * *

Kaito berjalan santai menuju ruang musik. Ia memang berniat untuk membawa biola milik Kiyoteru. Kaito sudang menganggap Kiyoteru sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia sudah menjadi pembimbing Kaito sejak Meiko pindah keluar kota. Kaito membuka ruang musik, dan segera mengambil biola yang terletak di lemari sudut ruangan.

"Yang mana biola milik Kiyoteru-sensei?" Tanya Kaito pada dirinya sendiri.

Secara mengejutkan piano yang berada diruangan itu berbunyi. Kaito menoleh dan mendapati Meiko yang sedang duduk manis disana dengan jemari yang menyentuh tuts didepannya. Meiko tersenyum sebentar lalu menutup matanya. Lantunan piano dengan tempo yang cepat mulai terdengar.

_Futo tachisukunda machikado_

_Miageru kyuukutsu na sora_

_Ofisu waaku no ruutin ni mou iki ga_

_Tsumarisou yo_

Kaito berjengit, mendengar suara Meiko yang terdengar pas di telinganya. Suara yang ia keluarkan menyatu dengan suara piano yang khas dan elegant. Kaito tersenyum girang melihat Meiko kembali memainkan piano.

_Futo mayoikonda rojiura ga_

_Miryokutekini utsuru you ni_

_Shigekiteki na shichueeshon wa_

_Itsumo nichijou no oku ni aru _

Meiko menikmati setiap nada yang dikeluarkan oleh piano dihadapannya. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk bernyanyi mengikuti tempo yang cepat. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan senyuman disela-sela nyanyiannya. Kaito terpesona dengan gerak-gerik yang Meiko munculkan ketika ia bernyanyi sekaligus bermain piano.

_Amai muudo ni yowasare _

_Massakasama ni ochite yuku_

_Kimekondatsumaranai ruuru mo koori _

_To tomo ni tokete yuku _

Meiko menyelesaikannya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Meskipun nafasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal, namun ia bahagia. Itu lagu miliknya. Akhirnya ia memiliki keberanian untuk memainkan lagu itu. Ini semua berkat lelaki bersurai biru itu. Kaito berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum, tak percaya bahwa Meiko yang berada dihadapannya sekarang memiliki suara yang cukup mengagumkan.

"berkatmu, aku berhasil menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku ini. Ini karena hari spesialmu. _Happy birthday_ Kai-kun." Ujar Meiko dengan senyuman di wajahnyaia memberikan sekotak ice cream rasa _vanilla_.

"Mei-chan..."

"Arigatou."

Tamat - Owari - Fin - The End

* * *

A/N

yabaii! telat banget publishnya, harusnya kemarin waktu kaito ulang tahun!

men gomen go.

ano.. first Fic desu.

Mind to RnR?

arigatou.

(miyutanuki_chan)


End file.
